


stone cold

by itsmespooky



Series: mcyt oneshots! [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, No Dialogue, abstract horror shot, being alone, forgive me please, hurt no comfort i guess, i swear i didn’t intend for tommy to die again until the new year but i had an idea, inexplicit suicide, just me improving my narration skills, mention of bugs and roaches furthering the decomposition stage, mentions of weapons (swords), not beta read we die like tommy, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmespooky/pseuds/itsmespooky
Summary: Nobody would ever know, because, as it stood, the boy was so, so terribly alone.
Series: mcyt oneshots! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005312
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	stone cold

**Author's Note:**

> just a short abstract horror shot because i started writing and then didn’t stop
> 
> but hey if you end up enjoying the style of writing (because i know nobody will enjoy the content) please consider checking out some of my other works! they’re a lot less horrifying and tommy dies a lot in those too!! i honestly don’t know why you’re reading this lmao it kinda freaky tbh but whatever enjoy ig

A young boy sits on a stone-cold floor. The floor was in fact stone, actually; stained with blood from just barely a fortnight ago. 

The boy isn’t extremely young, no, he’s old enough to know that this place was once a place he called home; old enough to know what homes he had before it too. 

The boy was alone. So, so very alone on the stone-cold, blood stained stone floor. 

He hadn’t any friends. Well, actually- no; he hadn’t any friends. He was alone. So, so terribly alone. Under him he could feel the rough chips from where swords had clattered in training spars and a light layer of dirt they had tracked in from outside adventures.

He wasn’t meant to sit where he sat. In fact, after leaving the stone-cold, blood stained, chipped stone floor for the first time, he told himself he’d never be back. But here he found himself sitting, engulfed in complete silence with the thought that nobody wished to have him around. 

He was completely alone, surrounded only by the deafening roar of silence and the cold, stale air. 

The deafening roar of silence concealed the clatter of a sword and the very last bit of chipping the stone floor would ever see. 

Nobody would come to find the boy sitting where he sat, the floor’s pale red-grey color now much more red than before. Nobody would come to find the boy’s body, probably infested with maggots and roaches feeding off the dead skin and organs until there’s nothing left. 

Nobody would ever know, because, as it stood, the boy was so, so terribly alone. 


End file.
